Daddies
by iamjustlol
Summary: Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah daddy-nya Baekhyun, lalu apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun bercumbu dengan Jongin? PWP, BDSM!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddies!**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Genre: romance****—unidentified tbh**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

**Disclaimer: story=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! AgePlay, Kinks, Toys, BDSM, PWP, OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

.

"_D-Daddy_... hhhhh, ah! Nghhh _Daddy_~"

Si mungil tetap saja mendesah dan mendesah dikarenakan _electrical dildo_ yang menancap di lubangnya, serta _prostate massager_, dan _cock ring _yang terpasang di penis mungilnya.

"Mmmhhh! Oh—_Daddy _aaaahhhh!"

.

.

.

"Ya, Jongin, jadi ditubuh manusia itu ada bermacam-macam sel, kau tahu itu kan? Dan untuk melanjutkan keturunan, mereka harus melakukan seks dan—"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu seksi dan menggairahkan?" tanyanya, memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Jongin. Berhentilah."

Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah berdiri dan memojokkan Baekhyun di salah satu dinding perpustakaan. "Aku tak peduli, Baek," bisiknya. Jongin menyerang bibir Baekhyun langsung, namun secara lembut.

Baekhyun membelakakkan matanya, takut jika pacarnya—_daddy_-nya—melihat dan ia memprediksi bahwa ia akan dihukum—yeah, dihukum.

"Eummhh! Jongin—lepaasss!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit saat tangan nakal Jongin meremas-remas penisnya dibawah.

Yeah tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ditinggal sang _daddy _karena urusan pekerjaan selama 2 minggu tentu tidak enak. Setiap malam Baekhyun harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri atau terima diperkosa penis buatan atau benda bergetar itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun merindukan cinta dan sentuhan _daddy_-nya—ups, _daddies_-nya.

Sialnya, punggungnya malah melengkung nikmat saat tangan sahabat di depannya ini menampar bongkahan kenyalnya, diikuti dengan cubitan diatas penisnya.

"Ummfff! J-Jongin~ aahhh~" desah Baekhyun manja.

.

.

"Bersenang-senang, Byun?"

Suara itu. Suara berat itu. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun membelakakkan matanya dan menatap kearah suara itu berasal. "C-Channie..."

Pemuda bersuara berat itu tersenyum manis. Setelan kantornya menempel sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Senyumnya makin melebar saat mendengar kata 'Channie'. "Hei Sayang."

"Tunggu, kau pacarnya?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Jongin berjabat tangan. Dan Jongin menerimanya, "Ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hm, aku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu, eum.. hyung?"

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang hyung-mu, Jongin," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baek, pulanglah dengan Sehun, aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Baekhyun bernapas. Akhirnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari ada satu namja lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol, dengan muka _poker face_-nya lalu tersenyum. Melangkah pelan mendekati kerumunan tiga namja itu.

"Hei Jongin, aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Jongin, pernah mendengar istilah _threesome_—ah, maaf. _Foursome sex_?" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum polos.

Jongin membelakakkan matanya—well, bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti apa artinya, hanya saja ia kagum dengan betapa frontalnya manusia yang sekarang duduk di depannya. "Yah—eumm tentu, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah membayangkan atau melakukannya?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Hyung, kurasa ini ini tidak baik dibicarakan disini."

"Kau pernah membayangkan atau melakukannya?" ulang Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku—aku pernah membayangkannya," bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya bersandar memajukan tubuhnya, agak lebih dekat ke Jongin. "Mau melakukannya?"

"NE?!" mata Jongin melebar.

.

.

.

"S-Sehunnie..."

Sehun mendorong Baekhyun sampai tubuh mungil tersebut tertabrak mobil Ferrari merah—milik Chanyeol—yang menyebabkan Baekhyun mendesis.

Sehun mengecup rahang Baekhyun lembut, sebelum menggigitnya. "Sudah aku dan Chanyeol hyung tekankan, jangan bercumbu dengan pria lain atau kau akan menerima hukumannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, namun tertahan di tenggorokkannya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti menggeram. Takut-takut, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" Sehun tersenyum, menjilati jakun Luhan yang terus-terusan naik turun—gugup.

"M-maaf, kalian pergi lama seka—mmhhh!" Sehun memotong perkataannya.

Setelah 5 menit, Sehun melepaskan ciuman—panas—mereka sebelum mengadu dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa saja menyuruh salah satu dari kami atau kami langsung pulang, bodoh," napasnya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"E-eh itu—" muka Baekhyun memerah. Yeah—tanpa sadar—ia mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Usaha yang baik, nak. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari hukuman nanti malam."

Baekhyun bergidik dan hendak memprotes, namun dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas motor Ducati hitamnya yang terparkir di sebelah mobil Chanyeol dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau setuju Jongin?"

"Deal."

.

.

.

"Duduklah bertumpu pada lututmu, tutup matamu, borgol tanganmu dan masukkan _vibrator _itu. Sekarang," perintah Sehun begitu mereka memasuki kamar apartemen mewah yang ditempati mereka bertiga—Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan dirinya.

"Sehunnie!" rengek Baekhyun.

Lelaki bermuka dingin itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatannya akan memprotesnya. "Kutambah hukumanmu 30 menit."

Mata coklat tua Baekhyun melebar. "Oh Sehun!"

"1 jam," balasnya dingin.

Baekhyun berdecak sebelum akhirnya menyerah, menggerakkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar tidur dan melakukan seperti yang Sehun perintahkan satu persatu.

.

.

.

***찬열형**(Chanyeol hyung) calling*

Sehun menekan gambar telepon hijau di _touchscreen_-nya sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol?

Sehun mendecih lalu menjawab, "Channie hyung~"

Chanyeol di seberang telepon tertawa. "Jongin akan bergabung dengan kita malam ini," katanya.

"Hm, sudah kutebak kau akan mengajak anak itu," jawab Sehun malas.

"Hei, kau mengerti kan aku satu-satunya _dom _untuk kalian sedangkan kau seorang _dom _dan _sub_?"

Sehun memikirkannya matang-matang. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau melakukan seks melalui telepon."

Lelaki bertampang dingin itu terhenyak sesaat. "Berapa panjang Jongin?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Tenanglah, dia 8."

Bingung? Ukuran penis Sehun adalah 9, Chanyeol 11, dan si mungil Baekhyun hanya 6. Dalam satuan inci.

"Baiklah," Sehun berkata. "Tadi kau bilang apa hyung? Seks melalui telepon?"

"Ya, kau mau kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan seks dengan Jongin saja?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia masih perjaka dan aku ingin memberikan keperjakaannya padamu, sebagai gantinya aku mengambil keperjakaan Baekhyun."

Sehun menyeringai. "Oke, ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara apapun, kecuali ia memang ingin dihukum lebih parah. Baekhyun juga tidak mau bola karet itu kembali ditempatkan di mulutnya, yang kadang membuat dagu, pipi, dan mulutnya sakit. Ia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi, itu sama saja dengan mencari gara-gara.

Baekhyun sudah hampir mengeluarkan hasratnya 4 kali sejak ia disuruh oleh Sehun, yang bisa dibilang 30 menit. Bokongnya bergetar karena penis plastik itu dan bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil saat ia harus menahan hasratnya.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut, mengikuti instingnya menuju dinding dan perlahan menggesekkan penis tegaknya pada permukaan dinding yang agak kasar.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara antara mendesis, menggeram, merintih, dan mendesah saat ia menggerakkan pinggul dan bokongnya semakin liar, menciptakan rasa yang mirip saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Masa bodoh dengan hukuman, ataupun jika Sehun mendengarnya. Ia sudah lama menunggu dua kekasihnya itu pulang dan saat mereka pulang, ia malah dihukum seperti ini?

.

.

.

Sehun menempatkan ponselnya pada tempat yang sebagus mungkin, lalu membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan mengangkat penisnya, fokus kepada menunjukkan lubangnya.

"Oh Sehun sayang, kau melakukan operasi agar kau bisa perjaka lagi, hm?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Ish, bercanda saja kau, hyung," jawab Sehun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm, kau kan tidak menyukai _foreplay_, ambil saja _dildo _11 inchi berwarna biru itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan tangannya meraih _dildo _berwarna biru transparan yang ukurannya kurang-lebih sama dengan milik Chanyeol, dan memiliki tekstur di badan dildo tersebut. "Lalu? Aku tidak membutuhkan _lube_?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tidak perlu. Langsung masukkan saja dalam sekali hentakan."

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu mengikuti kata _hyung_-nya, dengan kasar ia mendorong _dildo _besar itu masuk dalam lubangnya yang masih—sangat—kering. "AAAAHHHHH! H-HYUNGGHHH!" jerit Sehun kenikmatan.

Jari-jari Sehun dengan cepat memajumundurkan _dildo _itu, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan titik dimana matanya mungkin akan berputar saking nikmatnya. "H-hyung, aku ti—aahh—dak bisa menemukannya!"

"Agak ke dalam, Sehun sayang. Titikmu agak susah dicari," geram Chanyeol melihat lubang Sehun yang terus-terusan memakan _dildo _seukuran penisnya melalui _video call_ itu.

Sehun lagi-lagi menurut, mendorong _dildo _itu lebih dalam dan dengan ganasnya memutar _dildo _itu di lubangnya, membuat kepalanya terjengkang ke belakang. "Mmhh! Hyung—iya disitu! Oohh_ too much_! Aaahhhh!" desah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk keluar."

"Nngghhh!" rintih Sehun. Bagaimana kekasihnya tahu ia sudah dekat?

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Ganti dengan _vibrator remote_ itu dan ikat tanganmu diatas kepalamu," bisiknya, lumayan keras agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun melepas _dildo _itu keluar dari lubangnya—melenguh saat _dildo _dan kulit sensitifnya bersentuhan—mengambil dan memasangkan _vibrator_, dan mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan borgol. Ia juga menggenggam _remote vibrator _itu dalam tangan kanannya. Lelaki berwajah dingin itu memencet sebuah tombol dan _vibrator _di lubangnya langsung bergetar.

"Mmhhh! Aahhhh!" Ini jelas lebih nikmat daripada tadi, dan terlebih lagi kedua tangannya terikat di atasnya—mengingat Sehun seorang yang _kinky_.

BRAK!

"_Daddy _pulang, sayang," bisik Chanyeol seduktif lalu menyerang Sehun, menjilati tonjolan _nipple_-nya, mengelus penis kerasnya, dan mempercepat gerakan _vibrator _tersebut.

Sehun menutup matanya erat, jari-jarinya menggenggam permukaan borgol yang ia pakai. "C-Chanyeol—nngghhhh! H-hyungghh!"

PLAK!

Chanyeol mendaratkan satu tamparan di bokong Sehun, yang membuat Sehun malah melenguh. "Siapa Chanyeol? Aku _daddy_-mu, dan karena kau sudah mendesahkan nama yang salah, aku akan menghukummu."

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mempercepat gerakan _vibrator _itu di lubang Sehun, mencubit _nipple _kiri-nya, dan menjilat-jilat ujung penis Sehun yang sudah basah dengan_ pre-cum _yang tidak bisa Sehun tahan.

"_Daddy_! _Daddy_! Aku dekat, _daddy_! URGGHH!" air mata mengintip di mata Sehun. Chanyeol dengan kejamnya menutup lubang kecil di ujung penis Sehun, sehingga lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya—tapi yang ini lebih menyakitkan.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat lagi, sebelum Chanyeol mencabut _vibrator _di lubang Sehun—dengan kasar—dan melepas celana panjangnya sekaligus celana dalamnya, menunjukkan penis setengah tegaknya.

"Kau bisa menampung 22 inch kan?" tanya Chanyeol, menyeringai.

Mata Sehun melebar. Apa dia sudah gila?! "_D-daddy_, Hunnie tidak bisa, cukup hanya penis _daddy _saja yang membuat Hunnie ketagihan," rengeknya.

"Oh, lihatlah. Baby Hunnie berbohong. Tadi saja kau keenakkan dimanjakan penis plastik itu. Kau berani berbohong, hm?"

Sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya, tapi mulutnya segera disumpal. "A-AAAHHHH _DADDY_—SAKIIITTT ENGGGHHH!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Penis besarnya dan _dildo _besar itu langsung memasuki lubang Sehun, secara bersamaan.

Sehun merintih. Ia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara, karena itu akan menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol—ah, _daddy_-nya.

"Baby Hunnie nakal, hm? Berbohong pada _daddy _bukan hal yang baik, apalagi menjerit. Kau ingin dihukum?"

Lelaki yang berada di bawah membelakakkan matanya. Ini saja belum menghukum? "_D-Daddy_, Hunnie berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. H-Hunnie akan sa-sabar menunggu _daddy_. Hunnie sayang _dad_—AAAHHH!"

Dan Sehun menjerit lagi. Habislah nyawanya.

Salahkan saja Chanyeol dengan kasarnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaksa otot Sehun berkontraksi dengan dua benda raksasa yang satunya sudah membesar karena tegang.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan penisnya dan _dildo _secara bergantian, membuat Sehun tidak mempunyai waktu sekedar untuk bernafas atau mendesah apalagi memohon. Mungkin si jangkung ini kalem dan berwibawa saat di depan orang biasa, namun kalau membawa soal seks, ia selalu bernafsu, kasar, _kinky_—_sex god_, kata mereka.

Sehun terlihat rapuh dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Dia yang biasanya garang di depan orang lain selalu rapuh di bawah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak tak beraturan, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat, dan bibir bawah yang meneteskan darah sebab digigit oleh pemiliknya.

"_D-Daddy_—hhhh! Hunnie minta maaaf! _Daddy_! Oohhh! _Faster_! Mmhhh—" Sehun menggigit telapak tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan desahannya yang mungkin sudah overdosis ini.

Dan Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan penisnya begitu saja dari lubang Sehun yang membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena bersamaan dengan dicabutnya _dildo _besar itu. "Aku akan menghukummu nanti, tapi sekarang aku harus menghukum baby-ku."

"Hhhh—jadi aku bukan baby-mu? Begitu?" Sehun merengek.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun. "Baby-ku yang satunya," jawabnya. "Ingat, hukumanmu menanti!"

"Jika aku tukar diriku dengan Jongin, bisa?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menyeringai. "_It's a pleasure to take his virginity in that way. I raised you well, little kid_."

Dan Sehun menyeringai juga.

**TBC**

**Wkwk~ baru pertama kali bikin ff yang hampir full smut kek gini jadi ini ff comebacknya author, karena kan kemarin puasa kan ya trus author gamau nekat baca/nulis kecuali kalo ga puasa dan sialnya sekali ga puasa author itu sibuk:( jadi maafkanlah ya yang nunggu lama, agak ngerasa bersalah juga sih._. Sekitar seminggu lagi, author bakal update salah satu ff. Udah jadi kok, tenang aja wkwk.**

**Dan kalopun ada yang mau nanya kenapa pilihnya Daddy, itu karena kink kesukaan author, daddy kink. Dan kenapa Chanyeol nyalahin Sehun itu cuma supaya dia bisa anuan sama Sehun.**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau nungguin**

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

Daddies!

cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

genre: beep error 404 not found

Rated: M

chapter : 2 of 3 :b (maapin;;)

disclaimer: story = mine, casts = entertainment, family, God

Warning(s): Yaoi! AgePlay, Kinks, Toys, BDSM, PWP, OOC!

NO PLAGIARISM NO BASH /lobeu/

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena ia sehabis mandi. Handuk putih melingkar di pinggang atletisnya, menutupi sampai lututnya. Dari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu keberadaan Jongin—tidak sabar menunggu untuk menyetubuhinya, tepatnya. Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tempat ia menghukum Baekhyun tadi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan keluar—setidaknya tidak hari ini.

_Ting tong_

Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat dirinya seperti setelah melakukan one night stand, dan ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat datang, Kim Jongin," desahnya seksi tepat di telinga kiri Jongin.

.

.

.

"Ah!" jerit Baekhyun saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menampar bokongnya lagi. "Ti-tiga puluh lima."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kesal. "Ini sudah ke-tiga puluh lima dan kau masih mengelak, Byun?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, _daddy_, agh!" jeritan lagi saat ia merasakan sakit di bokongnya.

"Kau ingin kutinggal disini selamanya, huh? Atau kau lebih suka jika Kim Joonmyeon itu yang menyetubuhimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Ani! Aku haya ingin _daddy_—AAAHH!"

Lelaki mungil itu berteriak kesakitan. Benda bejat berbentuk penis itu memasuki lubangnya lagi, setelah sebelumnya dilepaskan oleh _daddy_ Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Meskipun sekarang Chanyeol telah mengeluar-masukkan benda bejat itu dengan kecepatan dan kedalaman yang tidak bisa dibilang manusiawi—karena Chanyeol memang seorang _sex god_, mudahnya.

"Tetap begitu, jangan bergerak sedikit pun. Aku akan keluar dan membawa Sehun dan Jongin jika aku masuk lagi ke sini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersusah payah menahan desahannya sebelum berbicara. "J-Jongin?"

"Iya, Jongin," Chanyeol menjawab. "Yang tadi bercumbu denganmu itu."

"Untuk apa Jongin kesi—mmhh!" Baekhyun menggigit telapak tangannya, mengetahui bahwa sekarang _daddy_-nya sedang tidak ingin mendengar desahan seksinya itu.

Chanyeol menampar bokong Baekhyun keras sekali kali ini, sebelum mengambil _remote_ kecil dan menyalakannya dalam mode _maximal_, yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menggeliat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bukankah _baby_ sangat polos dan tidak ingin tahu apa-apa, hm?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam nada yang sangat pelan, bak air mengalir di sungai. "Jangan masturbasi sebelum atau sesudah aku ataupun Sehun masuk ke kamar ini. Kau harus berterimakasih setidaknya aku tidak menyumpal mulutmu atau menutup matamu atau memborgol tanganmu atau mengikatmu di kasur. Aku percaya padamu, _baby_."

Lalu lelaki yang sangat tinggi itu mengecup punggung Baekhyun sebelum keluar kamar itu, membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian, lagi.

.

.

.

"S-Sehun-ah!" pekik Jongin saat Sehun mencubit salah satu _nipple_-nya, tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba apapun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai posisi ini. Sehun hanya perlu menarik Kim Jongin yang terpaku di depan pintu dan menggeretnya ke sofa, mencumbunya, dan melakukan segala hal yang pastinya dapat memancing hasrat siapapun di dunia ini.

Sehun mendongak ke atas, melihat Jongin dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan matanya yang memang aslinya sudah tajam sengaja ia tajamkan—agar aura seme-nya muncul. "Hm? Wae, Jongin-ah?"

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut menggigit bibir dalamnya sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku—aku mencari Chanyeol hyung.."

"Aku disni, Jongin-ah~" jawab suara berat tersebut, terdengar di sudut ruangan. "Aku menunggu hal yang lebih menarik."

Lelaki yang berkulit pucat itu menyeringai, menambah aura seme-nya di mata Jongin. "Hyung~ kau meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

"Hm, karena aku sudah meninggalkan _baby_-ku kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan suatu pertunjukan sebagai ganjarannya?"

"Ap—SEHUN-AH!" jerit Jongin frustasi saat Sehun membelai kejantanannya dari luar celana panjangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat, sangat lambat.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan seringaian apapun. "Wae, Jongin-ah?"

Kepala Jongin terhentak ke belakang. Tangan Sehun begitu dingin, membuat tubuhnya merinding—dan anehnya terasa sangat nikmat. "Lepaskan, Sehun-ah! Kumohon! Aaahh! J-jangan disitu!"

Namja berkulit pucat tersebut menciumi leher Jongin, mencubit _nipple_-nya, dan masih memainkan kejantanan Jongin, semuanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Membuat lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut melenguh, sekarang ia sangat terangsang. Kejantanannya makin menampakkan keberadaannya di tangan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin pun menyadari bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat seksi, dan itu membuatnya—sedikit—bernafsu untuk segera menyudahi aksi menggodanya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tampaknya juga berpikiran bahwa Jongin terlihat menggoda—walaupun Baekhyun jauh lebih seksi dan menggoda daripada Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dan itu berarti lebih dari anggukan menurut Sehun.

Ia segera membuka celana panjang Jongin beserta _boxer_ Calvin Klein yang Jongin pakai, lalu merobek kemeja Jongin sehingga kancing-kancing dari kemeja lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut berceceran dan membuat suara yang cukup nyaring.

Jongin yang merasa tubuhnya terserang angin yang dingin membuka matanya perlahan. Dan ia langsung mengutuk dirinya karena harus refleks membuka matanya.

Dan ia langsung melihat Sehun.

Dengan mata yang berkilat nafsu.

Yang menggigit bibirnya sensual.

Dan menyeringai tampan.

Dan rambut acak-acakan Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu mengenyahkan pikiran kotor Jongin.

"S-Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin perlahan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang begitu sensual," jawab Sehun, sedikit terkekeh.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling bertukar tatapan intens yang bertukar nafsu dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka pun melupakan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Sampai Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Ia mendorong tengkuk Sehun dari belakang dan mencium bibir tipis dan dingin milik Sehun dengan sangat sempurna, sangat bernafsu, dan sangat panas. Sehun pun tidak bisa  
untuk tidak tersenyum saat Jongin dengan berani menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mendapatkan akses.

Sehun mendorong Jongin perlahan, membuat Jongin duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan Sehun di samping kepalanya—dan tubuh yang telanjang. Sehun dengan mudah menggigit bibir Jongin lembut, dan namja yang tengah bersandar tersebut langsung membuka bibirnya. Lidah Sehun yang  
begitu dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat Jongin terlena dan bergelinjang karena perlakuan lidah Sehun di mulutnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa lama mereka berciuman. Mereka hanya merasakan pegal di rahang bawah dan jejak saliva yang berada di rahang Jongin. Sehun menjauhkan bibir dan wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada Jongin.

Tanpa dosa, Sehun menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa dengan bantal yang terletak di kepalanya, membuatnya tetap dapat menatap Jongin.

"Sehun-ah—"

"Hyung," potong Sehun. "Aku hyung-mu."

"Sehun hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Jongin menggigit bibirnya—yang membuat Sehun sedikit tergoda meskipun Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda. "Aku—anu... sakit..."

Sehun bangkit dari acara tidurannya lalu mendekat ke Jongin. "Sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"I-ini, hyung..."

"Ah, ini?" Sehun jahil menyentil kejantanan Jongin.

Jongin mencengkram rambut Sehun dengan refleks. "Hyung! Lakukan lagi—hyung! Kumohon!"

"Tidak mau," jawab Sehun.

Mata Jongin berair, ia sudah setegang ini dan Sehun masih mau jahil padanya?

"Ah," kata Sehun, "aku akan memberitahu satu cara agar adikmu tidak sakit lagi, Jongin-ah."

"Apa, hyung? Cepat katakan!"

"Masukkan jarimu ke dalam lubangmu, pasti nantinya adikmu akan terasa sangat nikmat."

Mata Jongin melebar. "Eh? Tapi itu kan jorok, hyung..."

"Mau tersiksa terus atau bagaimana, Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun, berpura-pura kesal.

"B-baiklah," jawab Jongin ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka lebar kedua kakinya—yang menyebabkan ia mendesis karena tubuhnya terkena dingin.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sadar juga menggigit bibir bawahnya, ternyata laki-laki _tan_ ini jauh lebih menggoda dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mendekatkan jarinya ke lubangnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubangnya, yang membuatnya merengutkan dahinya.

"Tambah satu lagi," kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Lelaki tan tersebut dengan cepat mengikuti perintah Chanyeol, menambah jari yang lainnya ke dalam lubangnya, yang langsung membuatnya teriak kesakitan. "Ah! Hyung—kumohon!"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Chanyeol hyung," katanya perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau aku di tempatmu dari tadi dia sudah pingsan," jawab Chanyeol, mengangkat bahunya. Ia meraih sebuah botol kecil yang berada di dekatnya. "Sehun-ah!" Lelaki jangkung itu melemparnya dan Sehun menangkapnya dengan tepat.

Sehun hanya menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mendekati Jongin, dan samar-samar ia melihat jejak air mata di sudut mata Jongin. "Jongin-ah," bisiknya pelan, seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin yang berada di dekat lubangnya. "Hyung akan membantumu."

Lelaki albino itu memutar kepala Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin dengan ganas. Ia menggigit, memutar, menjilat, menghisap, dan melumat segala hal yang terkena lidahnya baik di dalam maupun di luar bibir Jongin. Tangannya menenggelamkan dua jari tersebut lebih dalam di lubang Jongin, dan lelaki _tan_ tersebut hanya dapat melenguh keras berkat ciuman—hebat—Sehun.

Sehun lalu melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin dan mengarahkan tiga jarinya yang menganggur lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke tiga jari itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan menjilatnya.

Jongin lalu mendesah keras dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat Sehun dengan cepat mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya, dan sensasi penuh di mulutnya itu menambah ekstasi yang dia rasakan.

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Jongin dan langsung memasukkan ketiganya ke dalam lubang Jongin, yang tentu saja dibalas senang hati dengan desahan Jongin.

"Aahh! Astaga—hyung!—ngghhh!" Kepala dan kaki Jongin tidak dapat berhenti bergerak, Sehun terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan kedalaman dan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, membuat pikiran-pikiran kotor terbersit di kepala Jongin tentang bagaimana jika kejantanan Sehun yang memasukinya.

"Oh, Sayang," bisik Sehun seduktif tepat di telinga Jongin. "Jangan meremasku begitu, Sayang. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku memasukkan adik kecilku ini, hm? Mampukah kau?" Lalu Sehun melengkungkan jarinya, dan langsung mengenai titik sensitif Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat. "Hyung—hhhh, masukkan saja!"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu segera mencabut jari-jarinya beserta dengan kedua jari Jongin lalu melapisi kejantanannya dengan _lube_ yang sebelumnya dilempar Chanyeol sebelum memosisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Jongin yang terlihat sangat berkedut, lapar, dan meminta untuk diisi.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sehun langsung memasukkan setengah kejantanannya.

"AH! S—SAKIT, HYUNG!" Jongin berteriak dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Kedua tangannya juga mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan kuat, meskipun seluruh kekuatannya sudah berpusat di lubangnya yang berusaha beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang—sangat—besar yang sekarang berada di dalam lubangnya.

Sehun—yang tidak seperti biasanya—diam sesaat dan mengecup leher Jongin dengan perlahan, dan menikmati helaan nafas yang Jongin keluarkan. Saat didengarnya nafas Jongin sudah mulai kembali seperti biasa, Sehun mendorong seluruh kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang milik namja _tan_ tersebut, dan nafasnya langsung tercekat.

"AAAGHHH! Hyung!" Jongin menjerit seraya melengkungkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

_Ah, sudah ketemu_, pikir Sehun. Dengan cepat dan kasar, ia mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang ketat tersebut yang terasa ingin memeras penisnya dengan kencang. "Ah, Sayang lubangmu ketat sekali. Ugghh, shit."

Jongin tidak dapat menjawabnya, ia sudah terlarut dalam permainan Sehun sampai ia bisa merasakan bahwa suaranya sudah terdengar serak—karena terus-terusan menjerit—di period yang cukup singkat tersebut. Lelaki _tan_ tersebut menjambak rambut Sehun, ingin lelaki albino itu mengetahui bahwa ia sedang dilanda kenikmatan yang sangat baru dan sangat ia sukai, meskipun Sehun sudah mengetahuinya dari ketatnya lubang Jongin.

"Hy—hyung! Aaah-mmhhh! HYUNG—nnghh!" Jongin menjerit dengan suaranya yang serak, dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenai tangan dan perut Sehun.

"J-Jongin—sialan, ugh!" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin, dan langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Jongin yang membuat Jongin melenguh.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Obati dia, Hun. Sepertinya kau terlalu kasar dengannya," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya seraya menyeringai, "dan setelah kau selesai, masuklah ke dalam kamar. Kita masih harus menghukum Baekhyun dan, Jongin?"

"Y-ya, hyung?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kujanjikan, _foursome sex_."

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAH jadinya ya wkwk kalo disini semua ntar yg baca kewalahan ntar mimisan gimana wkwk. Love you all kakakdeul luph

beneran maap ini berasa ter-php ga wkwk beneran kok chap depan terakhir yaa tenang. oiya yg mau kontak lewat line pm aja ya kasih tau akunya haha

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
